Secretos?
by deea93
Summary: Kyoko llevaba sentada en el cuarto LoveMe durante una decidiendo si lo haría o no, si no lo hacia se moriría de la angustia pero si iba el cielo se desmoronaría….
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko llevaba sentada en el cuarto LoveMe durante una decidiendo si lo haría o no, si no lo hacia se moriría de la angustia pero si iba el cielo se desmoronaría….

Capítulo 1

Mogami Kyoko, actriz de 25 años, votada tres años seguidos la mujer mas deseada de Japón, estaba sentada en el sillón rosa derriteretinas que se encontraba en el cuarto LoveME debatiendo si salir de ese sitio o no, si salía tendría que ir a lo equivalente era la muerte misma, era enfrentarse cara a cara con su mayor temor, pero si no salía moriría de angustia al no saber si es verdad o no….

-Tengo que hacerlo-se susurró a sí misma, pero el temor la tenia paralizada en ese mismo sillón que llevaba una hora, con pesadez se levantó lentamente y arrastró sus pies hasta su bolso para coger si teléfono móvil, miró la hora las 17:23 todavía tenía tiempo de debatir si salir de allí o no, nuevamente se dejó caer en el sillón y miró hacia la pared que parecía mas captivante que cualquier imagen mostrada en la televisión de plasma del rincón de la sala, así se pasó más de 10 minutos antes de levantarse decidida, era ahora o nunca, cogió su bolso y salió como alma que lleva el diablo a ese condenado sitio.

…..

Tsuruga Ren y su manager y mejor amigo Yashiro Yukihito estaban saliendo del aparcamiento de LME cuando visualizaron a Kyoko subirse a un amarillo taxi.

-Ren, ¿hace cuanto tiempo fue la última vez que cenaste con Kyoko-chan? -preguntó su fiel manager mirando su agenda

-Desde que volvió de sus vacaciones a Estados Unidos, aunque no hace falta que hagas nada ya que Mogami-san está ocupada, o es lo que siempre me dice cuando intento sacarla a cenar-suspiró resignado

-Te dije que te tardaste demasiado, y todavía no le has dicho que la quieres, ¿qué pasaría si Kyoko-chan está saliendo con otra persona?-dijo poniéndose cada vez más palido- Ren, ¿y si perdiste de verdad a Kyoko-chan?...te lo dije ibas demasiado lento y ahora Kyoko-chan estará con cualquier hombre desconocido, no lo puedo creer…

-Yukihito solo estas sacando conclusiones sin argumento, si eso pasara- apretó fuertemente el volante con ambas manos- solo me tocaría desearle que sea feliz con la persona que ella elija.

-Pero Ren eso es muy doloroso, yo no soportaría ver a la persona que amo con otra persona, lucharía por ella hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. Debes intentarlo, no te des por vencido yo moveré algunos hilos y haré que tengas oportunidad de reconquistarla-dijo mientras pasaba las hojas de su agenda a toda prisa.

\- De todas formas harás lo que quieres- murmuró por lo bajo, la sola idea que Kyoko esté con otro hombre lo volvía loco, no podía imaginársela en los brazos de otro, besando esos labios que eran tan dulces y tiernos, no de ninguna manera, tenía que hacer algo y rápido asi que simplemente dejó que su manager se encargara para darle las ocasiones perfectas para verla y ya de allí él la enamoraría.

….

En otra parte de la cuidad de Tokyo un cantante de pelo rubio no dejaba de mirar entre revistas y todas estaban repletas de fotografías de Kyoko.

-Ese demonio succiona almas, lo ha vuelto a hacer, maldita sea tengo que recuperarla no pienso dejar que nadie ponga sus sucias manos en lo que me pertenece y menos a ese actorucho de cuarta-dijo amenazante mientras su rostro se desfiguraba con una mirada amenazante nada mas de pensar que Ren tocaba a Kyoko.

Se empezó a hacer su propia historia imaginándose a Ren agarrando a Kyoko y esta empujándolo y diciendo que no quería nada con él pero Ren insistía hasta que hacía que Kyoko quedara debajo de él, " _yo te salvaré de ese maldito, no volverá a ponerte una mano encima Kyoko, como que me llamo Fuwa Sho"_ pensaba mientas miraba las figuras imaginarias.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **¿Qué será lo que le pasa a Kyoko? ¿Y por qué será que se distanció de Ren? ¿Logrará Sho recuperar a Kyoko y separarlo de Ren?**

 **Siento mucho no haber actualizado o escrito en mucho tiempo…pero mi vida privada no fue muy de rositas que digamos…..de momento las historias que están sin concluir las tengo que volver a leer para finalizarlas ya se que muchas estais esperando los nuevos capítulos asi que os prometo que subiré en breve la continuación.**

 **Esta historia ha estado vagando en mi mente desde hace un tiempo y por fin me atreví a escribirla. Esta historia pienso hacerla cortita pero con muchas cosas lindas, asi que esperad porqué la madre inspiración volvió a mi y esta con ganas de descargar contenido XD.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo ya se muchas intrigas pero pronto se resolverán!**

 **Besos y abrazos a todas! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mogami Kyoko, mujer de 25 años en estado de total shock, los papeles delante que ni siquiera los ha mirado tenían el resultado, no tenía ni que mirarlos, el doctor se lo dijo claramente, quería creer que era imposible pero mejor que nadie sabe las consecuencias de sus actos, de su muchísimos actos, al final le dio las gracias al doctor y se despidió de él, salió de la consulta con los papeles en mano, no quería que eso sucediera pero era ya inevitable de momento de iría a casa y lo consultaría con la almohada hasta que él llegue, y cuando lo haga dejará caer la bomba del siglo.

Su secreto se expondría tarde o temprano pero…esto era demasiado temprano.

Al llegar a casa, vio que no había entrado nadie desde que él salió con ella esta mañana, decidió meter los papeles del medico en el cajón con documentos importantes, se duchó y se tumbó en el gran sofá que estaba en medio de la sala de estar, allí se quedó dormida.

…

Al entrar a la casa vio que las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que lo extrañó ya que ella le dijo que hoy terminaría pronto y volvería a casa, _"tal vez haya salido con Kanae, no me extrañaría que se haya olvidado mandarme un mensaje si esta con ella"_ se dirigió directamente a la habitación que los dos compartían desde ese día, sonrió para sí mismo solo de acordarse de lo sonrojada que estaba ese dia que durmieron y digo solo durmieron en la misma cama. Cogió un cambio de ropa y se dirigió al baño y empezó con su rutina diaria, ducharse, colocar la ropa que había desparramado por el suelo cuando se desvistió y echarse loción, la misma loción que a Kyoko le encantaba. Cuando se dirigió a llevar la ropa al cuarto de la colada lo que vio lo dejó helado, una Kyoko en el suelo de manera inconsciente, la ropa se deslizó hasta el suelo, el pequeño ruido hizo que corriera a socorrerla.

….

Se despertó entre unos brazos que temblaban, pasó su mano por el sedoso pelo de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, oyó su nombre susurrado en su oído una y otra vez hasta que se tranquilizó, sus brazos en ningún momento la soltaron, se separó lentamente para verle la cara y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así nunca-dijo mientras posaba su frente contra la de ella- casi me da un infarto cuando te encontré tirada en el suelo

-¿En el suelo?-se preguntó- Yo me dormí en el sofá, seguramente me caí, estaba tan cansada que ni lo noté-pasó sus brazos por hombros y se abrazó a él, - ¿Cenaste?-preguntó un poco preocupada.

-Sí, hace una hora, ¿tu cenaste?-ella negó con la cabeza sumergida en el hueco de su cuello y hombro mientras inspiraba su aroma- ¿Tienes hambre?- ella volvió a negar, sabía que estos últimos días no se sentía muy bien así que no la presionó en el tema comida, si quería comer se lo diría.

Kyoko se separó de él y se sentó a su lado cogiendo una de sus manos y la envolvió con las suyas.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo seria-esto nos afectará a los dos y no sé qué hacer.

…..

Sho estaba que mataba con la mirada, había llamado una, dos, seis, doce veces, doce malditas veces la había llamado y no le contestó, todas sus llamadas lo enviaron al buzón de voz, aun así no quería darse por vencido, cogió las llaves de su coche y condujo hasta el Daruma-Ya y entró en el pequeño restaurante.

Una sonrisa cansada y cálida le dio la bienvenida, se sentó en la barra y pidió un menú, y esperó que los últimos clientes terminaran su cena para hablar con los dueños, desde pequeño supo que cuando sus padres estaban ocupados era mejor no molestarlos, así que simplemente procedió de la misma manera con la pareja delante suya. Una vez que se quedó solo con los dueños levantó la mirada y se encontró al Taisho limpiar sus utensilios, dejó los palillos encima del bol de comida y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Podría hablar con Kyoko?-preguntó esperanzado de que ella siguiera viviendo con aquella pareja.

-Oh! Kyoko-chan ya no vive con nosotros desde hace ya un tiempo- Dijo la Okami mientras limpiaba la mesa donde habían cenado previamente los clientes que ya se habían marchado- Ella se fue hace un año con aquel apuesto hombre ¿verdad, querido?- su marido solo asintió

-¿Sabe como contactar con ella?, he intentado comunicarme con ella pero no me contesta. Seguramente haya cambiado de numero, así que podrían darme su nuevo número- preguntó dando su mejor mirada implorante.

-Lo siento, pero Kyoko-chan nos pidió que no diésemos su número a nadie, así que lamentándolo mucho no podemos ayudarte.

-Gracias por la información- hizo una leve reverencia, agradeció por la comida y se fue a su auto donde emprendió un nuevo viaje por las calles de Tokio- Maldita mujer, ¿¡donde te metes!?-dijo dando un golpe al volante.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La prensa estaba como loca al día siguiente, en la televisión, en periódicos se repetía una sola foto, la de una mujer y su destino.

Kyoko yacía en su cama cómodamente envuelta en una manta color gris, se fue despertando lentamente, oía el incesante llamar de su teléfono, asi que se levantó corriendo pero no logró cogerlo antes de que colgaran. Volvieron a llamar, y vio que era su manager, así que suponía que sería urgente ya que esta tenía unos días libres. Presionó el botón verde aceptando la llamada, y puso su celular al lado de su oreja.

-¿Qué sucedió, Yamada-san?-preguntó preocupada

-Gracias a dios que contestas, quiero que te sientes en el sofá y enciendas la televisión-dijo sabiendo que lo haría- cuando termines de verlo llamame.-y colgó

-Que raro-murmuró, pero hizo lo que su manager le dijo se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión que estaba en la pared, su no estuviese sentada se hubiera caído- mierda fui muy descuidada.

" _-Bienvenidos nuevamente a las mañanas de Tokio, como hemos estado hablando antes de la pausa publicitaria, tenemos fotografías de Kyoko-san entrando y saliendo de una clínica de planificación familiar. Ahora nos preguntamos ¿Kyoko-san está embarazada?¿o es un simple chequeo?_

 _-Yo creo que fue allí para abortar a un hijo no deseado-decía una mujer en sus 40 años de cabello oscuro corto de la audiencia_

 _-¿Por qué dice eso señora?-preguntó la presentadora curiosa_

 _-La mayoría de las actrices han tenido uno que otro desliz tanto entre actores como directores, así que se puede presumir que ella es igual a las otras, ¿por qué si no está casada iría a una clínica de planificación familiar?"_

Kyoko decidió que ya era suficiente de tantas mentiras que echaban en la televisión la apagó y llamó a su manager la cual le había puesto una entrevista en la tarde con una periodista amiga de Kyoko. Se preparó para su día y llegó a LME en una hora, la entrada principal estaba repleta de paparazis y periodistas, entró por la parte trasera del edificio, y subió al despacho del presidente que la había llamado mientras iba de camino a LME.

En el despacho se encontraba Kanae, Yashiro, María, la manager de Kyoko, Jelly, Lory y por skype estaba la pareja Hizuri. Se sentó en uno de los asientos al lado de Kanae la cual le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Al poco rato llamaron a la puerta y Sho entró con varias revistas y periódicos en mano, cuando se acercó a Kyoko se las lanzó al piso, ella solo las miró con indiferencia.

-Se puede saber qué es esto Kyoko-preguntó enfurecido- para que necesitas tu un medico de esos eh?

-No es tu problema Sho, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-dijo tranquila y sin darle mucha importancia a la rabieta que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué no es mi problema? Claro que lo es, se te olvida que tenemos estamos comprometidos desde niños?, o se te olvidó que tu madre firmó ese papel cuando te dejó en casa de mis padres

-Primero que nada, eso y esto es diferente, eso es lo que nuestros padres querían, no lo que yo quiero, además soy lo suficientemente grandecita para saber que hago con mi vida-un aura oscuro empezaba a emanar dentro de la sala, el resto de acompañantes solo miraban de uno a otro sin saber de que estaban discutiendo

-Ejem…-carraspeó Lory intentando distraerlos- Kyoko-chan, nos gustaría saber que son esas fotos, y por qué salías de esa clínica, ya sé que es muy privada pero nos gustaría saber a qué atenernos.

-Bueno, Moko-san me dio la idea de ir, ya que últimamente me sentía mal y bueno…-se puso colorada y murmuró algo por lo bajo que nadie entendió

-Su menstruación no bajaba-dijo Kanae ya que sabía que a Kyoko le daba pena- vamos es normal, al fin y al cabo está viviendo con la persona que ama.

-¿Qué qué?-se oyeron las voces de Lory, Yashiro y Sho

Kyoko muy sonrojada miraba a cada uno y de pronto miró a Julie y Kuu que estaban sin decir nada.

-Kuu-sensei, lo siento..yo…

-Hey, desde cuando he dejado de ser tu padre-hizo un puchero- dime otou-san como siempre.

-Kyoko-chan –llamó la atención Julie quien solo le sonreía- queríamos verte, te echamos de menos, me alegro que tu corazón esté nuevamente lleno de amor, pero dime es Tsuruga Ren la persona con la que vives

-No no no no Tsuruga-san y yo solo somos compañeros y él es mi sempai-dijo sonrojada

-Pero Kyoko-chan, no sabes lo que Ren sien….-Yashiro fue silenciado por la mano de Lory, el cual negaba con la cabeza

Kyoko ya vió que iba tarde, así que se levantó y se despidió para seguir con su manager a su siguiente trabajo

Ren estaba entrando al parking de LME cuando vio la manada de periodistas que había en la entrada, vio a Kyoko y a su manager salir del edificio y ser rodeadas, quiso ayudarlas pero sabía que si lo hacía la reputación de su querida kohai estaría en peligro asi que continuó su camino y fue donde había quedado con Yashiro.

-Reeeeen-sollozó en modo desesperado el manager-eres….como pudisteeeee! Noooo, Kyoko-chan por qué me hiciste esto yo que había intentado tan duro…..noooo

-Yukihito contrólate-pidió Ren al verlo de tal manera- ¿Qué paso con Mogami-san?-preguntó preocupado

-Todo esto es tu maldita culpa por ser tan lento….como pudiste hacernos estos eh? Tanto nos odias? A nosotros que intentamos traerte el amor. Esto es culpa tuya-dijo dándole una de las revistas que habían publicado esa mañana.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _ **Quería agradeceros a todos los folows y los reviews! Muchisiimas gracias(haciendo una reverencia tipo Kyoko).**_

 _ **Tambien disculparme por los seguidores de mis anteriores historias prometo publicar pronto!**_

 _ **Agradecerle a Kotoko-98, sumi onechan y skarllet northman por sus reviews .**_

 _ **Sumi onechan seguramente me mataras lentamente después de leer este capitulo pero se hará interesante lo prometo!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! *o***_


End file.
